


Tease

by keepasecretgetastrawberry



Series: Lotor X Reader One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Comedy, Flirting, Other, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepasecretgetastrawberry/pseuds/keepasecretgetastrawberry
Summary: Prompt from tumblr:Cannnn I have a LotorxReader with the prompt, "How have you made it this long without someone throwing you out an airlock or something?"akaA tale of inappropriate flirting and food goo.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardust_And_Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_And_Smoke/gifts).



> OH GOD THIS TOOK ME AGES.  
> I unintentionally took a mini hiatus? Buuuut I'm back now! (hopefully XD)

Tease (Lotor x Reader)

 

Lotor had switched sides. That was what he claimed, anyway, after saving all of you and having a “discussion” with the team. He’d been a constant presence in the castle for the past few days; none of you trusted him, especially Keith and Allura, but as Shiro had pointed out, he didn’t have much reason to lie now he had been declared a traitor to the Empire, and you could keep a better watch on him if he remained in your vicinity.

 

So, the nine of you (if you included Matt, your newest arrival) had a tenth addition to the castle.

 

Which was all well and good, except he was  _ so annoying.  _

 

It wasn’t as if there was any specific act he had committed that infuriated you; it was just his general attitude. The way he walked around as if he owned the place, that stupid smirk on his face and his fucking  _ hair - _

 

Another thing; he was unfairly attractive.  _ Unfairly. _ Lance would be the first to agree with you - you’d caught him trying to enter Lotor’s room one time, claiming that  _ “I need to find out what hair products he uses! It’s not fair!” _

 

He also decided that the chair next to you was the one he sat in at every meal, making mealtimes awkward as hell. One time you’d been happily eating your food goo (or, well, as happily as you could be, considering it was food goo) when you’d turned to see Lotor staring directly at you. When you’d raised an eyebrow, he’d simply placed his spoon into his mouth, and  _ winked.  _ To your utter horror, your face had heated up, and you’d looked away to see Keith staring.

 

From that point on, you’d firmly decided to stay far away from Lotor as much as possible.

 

But he made it so  _ hard. _

 

At training he’d insist you be his sparring partner, and despite your constant glares at Shiro, he’d agreed. When you were all relaxing, he’d somehow find an excuse to sit next to you. Even when you were hanging out in the kitchen with Hunk - your safe haven - he’d miraculously appear, claiming he smelled something good - then sending you a smirk.

 

It was weird, and borderline creepy - scratch that, just creepy. You hated it.

 

“Do you have an  _ obsession  _ with me or something?” you’d suddenly blurted out one time in the corridor, when the purple pointy-eared bastard had shown up at your side  _ again _ . Lotor simply gave you a side-eye, then smirked.

 

“So you  _ have  _ noticed my interest in you.” Not even glancing your way, Lotor huffed in amusement. “I wouldn’t call it an obsession. It’s simply more pleasing for my eyes to be around the best looking person in this castle.”

With that, he’d continued on his merry way, boots clacking against the floor as you stood stock still, sputtering in shock.

  
  


“What do you mean he called you the best looking person in the castle?!” Lance shrieked, the hairbrush he had been calmly passing through your hair jerking and probably pulling out fifty strands with it. You yelped, and Lance hurriedly apologised, going back to brushing smoothly. “I thought that was _me_ ,” he whined.

 

“Aw, Lance,” you giggled. “It  _ is _ you.”

 

“Well, I’d certainly hope so,” he replied indignantly. “Otherwise there isn’t much else going for me,” he added, voice low enough you almost couldn’t hear.

 

“Excuse me,  _ what _ ?” you exclaimed, turning around abruptly. “What do you mean, not much else going for you?!”

 

Lance had frozen, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “Well, I mean, uh…”

 

“You’re our sharpshooter!” you practically yelled, your face barely inches away from Lance’s. “And you’re the one that boosts morale, that glues the team together… not just that, you’re smart, you’re protective of your friends, and you’re the  _ best  _ damn shot I’ve ever seen. The team wouldn’t be the same without you.”

 

Lance smiled, eyes glassy, and you reached around for the mirror behind you, then held it up to his face.

 

“Now, repeat after me; “you is smart, you is kind, you is important”.”

 

Lance chuckled a little, but did as you instructed, speaking into his reflection. “You is smart, you is kind, you is important.”

 

“Hell yes you are!” you shouted, and wrapped your friend in a hug. “Now keep brushing my hair, I like it.”

  
  


It was one thing receiving glances and vague gestures. Now he was being  _ forthright  _ about it.

 

When you were sparring, he’d lean in and whisper “you always look your best like this,” then flip you over his shoulder while you were still stood in shock. Then, while you were pinned down:

 

“I must admit I’ve already imagined you below me, although it was in quite a different context to this.”   
  


You shoved his smirking face away from you.

 

That was the first straw.

 

The second straw came when Allura and Shiro were explaining bayards to Lotor in depth, per his request. When Lance demonstrated how a Paladin could switch the form of their bayard, switching from his blaster to a rifle, Lotor leant down and whispered “You’ve already unlocked my bayard,” his breath hot on your neck.

 

Through your frustration, the soft ‘oof’ that came from the Prince as your elbow made contact with his midsection was quite satisfying.

 

After the group had disbanded, you approached Allura, figuring she’d at least have some idea of how to deal with unwarranted flirting.

 

“Princess.”

 

Allura turned to you, blue eyes questioning. “Yes, Y/N?”

 

You’d planned to be quite calm and collected when you approached the Princess about this; after all, she clearly appreciated maturity, and you wanted her full attention on this.

 

Instead, your voice cracked as you managed a desperate “help me.”

  
  


The last straw came at dinner, after a brief respite period with no random invasions of privacy, no pick up lines, and no flirting. In retrospect, you should have known it was coming.

 

He’d been silent next to you for the entire meal, which should have been a warning sign in itself. Right when you were least expecting it, the uncomfortably familiar sensation of whispering in your ear was present again, paired with the words “While this food goo does prove itself satisfactory, I’d much prefer to… how you Earthlings might say… eat out.”

 

That was it.

 

Within a second, Lotor was blinking at you through the food goo that dripped down his face and hair, looking ultimately displeased. Before anyone could open their mouth, you beat them to it.

 

“ _ How  _ have you made it this long without someone throwing you out an airlock or something?” you exploded, standing up for emphasis. “Do you treat  _ everyone  _ like this, you fucking  _ dickass _ ?”

“Language,” Shiro chided, and you turned to him hoping your eyes were screaming murder as much as your brain was, because  _ really? _

 

A tense silence descended upon the table, with you staring daggers at Shiro, and Lotor glaring at you through food goo, before it was broken with an indignant cry.

 

“His  _ hair! _ ”

 

Of course, Lance.

 

“Don’t you understand how much  _ effort  _ goes into having hair like that? The - all that work - gone to waste -”

  
“It was FUCKING WARRANTED TRUST ME,” Pidge spoke through gritted teeth, staring at the table with wide eyes. Matt sent her a confused glance, before turning to Lotor.

 

“What did you just say to traumatise my little sister?”

 

A heavy weight dropped in your stomach as you realised - “Oh GOD you heard that.”

 

Pidge nodded, still not looking anywhere but directly in front of her. Even Lotor had the decency to look relatively ashamed. Allura narrowed her eyes at the prince, crossing her arms, while Keith’s eyes darted rapidly around the room with confusion.

 

The room became instantly more uncomfortable, and you felt a hot flush creep up your neck. Any minute now - 

 

“So, uh… what did he say, exactly?” Keith asked, eyebrows raised.   
  


“You don’t want to FUCKING KNOW,” Pidge groaned, leaning forwards to whack her head on the table. At this, Shiro frowned at Lotor too, shoulders rising. The half-Galran looked around the room; Lance appearing conflicted, Keith, Hunk and Coran confused, Matt and Shiro intimidating, Pidge mortified, and Allura murderous. Evaluating his choices, he appeared to come to a smart conclusion, because the prince mumbled an apology in your direction before leaving the room in a hurry.

  
  


As you were getting ready for bed that evening, you were disturbed by a knock at the door. Opening it to see Lotor, looking sheepish, you tensed, back straightening.

 

After waiting for him to say something, and instead meeting an awkward silence, you cleared your throat.

 

“What do  _ you  _ want?”

 

Cheeks flushing a slightly darker shade of purple, Lotor refused to meet your eyes as he spoke.

 

“It has been brought to my attention that my behaviour towards you has been… extremely inappropriate.”   
  


“You can say that again,” you snorted, and received a harsh glare. Unfazed, you smirked in return. “Just telling it like it is, Prince L’Oreal.”

 

“It was not in my intention to make you uncomfortable.” Still looking anywhere but at your face, Lotor continued. “I wish to apologise for my behaviour.”

 

Analysing the man in front of you, you considered your options. You could refuse his apology, and either he’d stay away from you… or he’d keep the comments coming with a vengeance. That, or you could accept his apology and see how things went.

 

“You’ll stop with the unwanted comments?”   
  
“Of course.”

 

You fixed Lotor with a suspicious stare, scrutinising him with your gaze. While he still didn’t meet your eyes, he  _ did  _ appear sincere.

 

“Fine.”

 

He looked up at that, blue eyes gazing directly into yours. “... ‘fine’?”

 

“Fine.”

 

Appearing satisfied, the prince turned and walked away. Just as you made to return to the safety of your room, he swivelled on one foot and appeared in your doorway again. Your eyelids lowered in exasperation.

 

“What  _ now _ ?”

 

Once again, he wouldn’t meet your eyes.

 

“The Princess, ah…  _ advised _ … that if I really desired you the way I do, I should court you.”

 

You blinked.

 

“ _ Court  _ me?”

 

“Yes.” Gaining confidence, Lotor extended a hand to you. “Spend time with you. Buy you gifts. Make you happy.”

 

Courting. No one on Earth did that anymore; romance had mainly descended to ‘send nudes’ and the occasional date. It sounded… old-fashioned, sure, but kinda nice. 

 

The only thing you were doubtful of was the person you’d be courting.

 

You began to evaluate the decision in your head. First and foremost, Lotor was certainly not lacking in the looks department, that was for sure. However, you’d been fighting against him for months, and still weren’t necessarily able to trust him. Also, he’d been a dick similar to the fuckboys you’d encountered back home. Ew.

 

Still, he seemed sincere in his apology, and his intent. Besides, you could easily end the process whenever you wanted to - with the knowledge that Allura would kick his ass if he did anything to hurt you.

 

Well…

 

“You know what? Sure.”

 

Before Lotor could speak, you uttered one last sentence before closing the door in his face. “But I expect flowers, bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! They make my day ^.^
> 
> Update: Per request, I'm going to be adding more chapters to this!


End file.
